


a convenient cover

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [15]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret life of Caroline Bingley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a convenient cover

**Author's Note:**

> Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html  
> Prompt: Pride and Prejudice, Caroline Bingley, the secret life of Caroline Bingley

It suited Caroline perfectly well that everyone from the Almack's Lady Castlereagh to her brother's stable boy thought she was set out to be mistress of Pemberley, that her interest in Georgiana Darcy was only a vain attempt to achieve this goal, because it provided the perfect cover, and really, no one needed to know, for more than one reason, the object of Caroline’s real interest was Georgiana’s French maid, whose service Miss Darcy would sweetly and gracefully share with Caroline during her visits when Caroline failed to bring her own (again, people saw it as another attempt at poaching on Darcy’s wealth).  
  
Marguerite kissed divinely, was an excellent hair dresser and picked up the intel that Caroline obtained in London, to be delivered to Bonaparte, coded and casually strewn about Pemberley, hidden in dropped handkerchiefs, scraps of letter paper and tucked between her corset and her chemise.  
  
Charles had no idea, of course - he had been raised on the knees of their very English father, while Caroline grew up in the loving arms of their French mother, and Charles’s King and Country weren’t Caroline’s at all; Louisa simply didn’t want to be told any of the details - she needed plausible deniability after all..


End file.
